writers_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Against All Odds ~ Main Page
Against All Odds is a Pokémon Ranger fan fiction written by Pokémon Ranger Alex. After retreating from her Oblivia Mission, Rank 8 Area Ranger Alex Reed returns to the Almia region, determined to deal with the Pokémon Pinchers once and for all. Summary Alex Reed returns from the Oblivia Region together with Ben, Murph and Rand and his family, having retreated from the region: the Pokémon Pinchers have taken over the Oblivia region. The Rangers are disappointed in themselves, as they were unable to protect the region and even had to return back to base. Alex is unable to take on certain Missions as she returns, and the Ranger Union and its staff is worried about her. When Alex eventually heads out on her own without any permission, she get suspended from her duties, unable to take on any Missions or Quests. As she secretly takes on a Mission from one of her old Ranger Base leaders, a dramatic event happens at the Ranger School: several Pokémon are killed by the person Alex fears the most, and also the person who now controls the Oblivia region freely... As Alex gets promoted to Top Ranger status for completing an extremely difficult Mission, despite having been on duty while she was suspended. Alex immediately heads out to the Oblivia Region to save its people. However, as soon as she arrives, things are more complicated than they seem. The Pinchers have not only been terrorising the current Oblivia region, but also one in the past, and by doing this, affecting the future. It is Alex's duty, as a Top Ranger as well as the Heroine of Oblivia to free Oblivia from the Pokémon Pinchers. Will Alex be able to complete her new Mission..? The Characters *Alex Reed: A Rank 8 Area Ranger at the start of the story, as well as a former Pokémon Trainer. *Ben Evans: A Rank 8 Area Ranger, originating from Chicole Village, Almia. He used to be one of Alex closest friends, possibly even more, when suddenly, things started to deteriorate... *Purple Eyes: Former Pokémon Pincher Leader, now at the top of the Pokémon poaching organisation. He is not only the cause of dozens and dozens of Pokémon cruelty cases, but also for Alex's strange behaviour upon returning to Almia... *Ravio: A fourteen-year-old young man, better known as Ellios' son. He plays a very important role in Alex's life, not only protecting her, but also supporting her when she truly needs him. *Rand: An Area Ranger who formerly was stationed in Oblivia before the Pinchers invaded the region. He is almost a second father to Alex. *Leanne: Rand's wife, an archaeologist and also the person Alex trusts the most. Leanne is there when Alex needs her and she has always been one of Alex's supporting pillars. *Kellyn: One of the twelve Top Rangers and an old classmate of Alex's. He climbed to the top at a rapid speed and now is a successful Rank 10 Top Ranger, as well as one of Alex's closer friends. : ~More characters will be added soon~ Chapters ~Work in progress!~ Author Pokémon Ranger Alex: "Happiness can be found even in the darkest times, if only one remembers to turn on the light." ~Albus Dumbledore 12:59, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction